I'm Sorry
A hiker's POV It was a cool autumn night with a light fog and a waxing moon having a soft light yet there's no wind to feel. There are fallen leaves on the ground, crunching as I walk on a trail, alone. It made a lovely yet odd sound. Crunch. I do try stepping over twigs and stick but when I do step on them it makes a snap. I'll admit, it startled me. I was taking this nice little walk through the woods, help relieve stress, creates a great pass time with everyone in bed, and no one to brother me. Around eleven o'clock, I took a stop near a large lake for a small break. I have been having some trouble with my family. I don't drink, God no. It's just I got fired from my job for being late so many times because I have to drop my daughter off to the daycare. I been having some problems with finding a new job. My wife and I offend been getting into arguments about it and our little 6 year year old girl heard us during our latest argument by accident. It hurt me when I saw tears running down her small face. That was only yesterday. The waxing moon shining bright against the smooth lake. I admired it's beauty until I noticed that its smoothness wasn't all there. I saw small ripples in the water and glanced to see where the ripples came from. There was a young girl skipping stones in the lake. I couldn't see her face with it being so dark. Yet I could see her hair was a brown mess and was wearing a violet turtleneck with a long black skirt. For some reason, she had nothing on her feet. She should've been freezing out here. Curious, I quietly made my way over towards her. The young girl saw me and took a step back. Probaly nervous but some stranger approaching her. I asked, "Hey kid, are you lost? I won't hurt you, I swear." Her reply was concerning, she stuttered out, "N-No. Now please, g-go away. I'd rather not h-hurt you." I started approaching her, reaching out to her slowly, "Woah, kid. Hurt me? Why would you do th--?" Her expression turned to fear as she was scrabbling for a long object on the ground. The filthy girl grabbed it and then swinged it quick to my face. Luckily, I got back before it had a rough meeting with my face. She tried to kill me with a shovel. The girl tried to take another swing. I, not wanting to die, took a hold of her shovel and managed to rip it out of her hands. She yelped as I threw the shovel far from us. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a nearby tree. She winced and was shaking as I did so. I could see her better now. She had dried blood stains on her clothes and had opened gashes on her face with such brown eyes. I demanded bitterly, trying to get my words through this girl's possibly broken head, "What the Hell is wrong with you?! Trying to murder me for no damn reason? Are you insane or just some stupid hoser, kid?" The bloodied girl began to mutter words I could not hear. "Speak up, I can't heard you!", I spoke angrily that this kid. She stared at me in my eyes, her eyes looked strained, reddened, and full of guilt. The dirt child said, "I'm sorry." A load, painful ringing began in my earsdurms. I let her go as I covered my ears. After a few seconds of ringing, it stopped and I glaced up to see the girl looking at me, like she's hurting. That's when the nightmarish images appeared in my vision. So violent, so terrifying, yet all so real. They looked like my wife and little girl...Crying out in pain and agony. They were shrieking at me, "DeAr God, MAke iT stOp, YoU spinEless bAstard! pLeAsE DIE!" I couldn't take it, I couldn't take it, oh god. They're right, I'm weak. Im useless and a pathetic excuse of a man. I grabbed my pocket knife and jabbed the sharp blade hard into my neck. Blood splattered out and I cried out in pain with only bloody gurgles coming out. I stumbled back, tripped over a twig, making a load snap as I fall my back to the ground in the lake. I tried to get up, now the visions gone sand my will of wanting to live returning. I never got up again. Before I could lift my drowning self out of the water, the girl ran over towards me and pushed me down hard, kepting me down. My vision became blackened and bloodied as my world faded into nothing with the last thing I see was the murderer who did this.